


Sounds Like A Plan

by deathnote



Category: George Harrison - Fandom, John Lennon - Fandom, McLennon - Fandom, Paul McCartney - Fandom, The Beatles, classic rock - Fandom, ringo starr - Fandom
Genre: 1960s, Backache, Classic Rock, Cuddles, Fluff, Liverpool, M/M, McLennon, Retro, Rock and Roll, Smut, vintage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8120164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathnote/pseuds/deathnote
Summary: Back aches can really suck, but when you’re best mate is good at everything (self proclaimed but still) you really can’t pass the opportunity for a back rub up, can you?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr @LittleLennon 
> 
> I always take requests and ideas so feel free to tell me if you have any (on here or on tumblr) 
> 
> Thanks for all your constant support <3 xxx

Paul had been on the ground for about 5 minutes now, exaggeratively complaining about his back aching as he rolled about on his bedroom floor. John had heard the boys complaints but ignored him, knowing the injury was his own fault due to Pauls 'need' to have a nap on the couch this morning. A loud groan escaped Pauls lips as he writhed around on the rug,

"Johnnnnn!" He called, holding himself as he shouted out again, 

"Johhhhnnnnnnn!" The older man rolled his eyes as he heard Paul calling his name from down the hall,

"What Paul?" The older man shouted back, placing his mug down on the counter as he made his way out of the kitchen and towards his best friends room.

"My back hurts!" Paul pouted and furrowed his brow as he spoke, John laughed at his stroppy tone. 

"Poor baby Pauly, and do you know why it hurts?" He questioned, resting himself against the door to the younger boys room as he snickered at the state Paul was in. Paul didn't find his pain or current position amusing as he rolled about complaining. 

"Cause it just does.. there's no reason.." He muttered as he looked up at John, the older mans amused stare making his cheeks burn. He rocked about again, 

"Well don't just stand there, help!" 

John rolled his eyes dramatically, pushing his glasses back like an Alice band as he moved to help Paul stand up. The younger man grunted and groaned, struggling to get to his feet until John eventually picked him up bridal-style and plonked him down on the bed. 

"Comfy now?" John teased, watching Paul stiffen up as he tried to get into a reasonable position. 

"Do I look comfy?" Paul snapped back, rubbing the small of his spine as he looked up at John with his stupidly adorable angry face. John chuckled and pushed Paul a little, teasing him with pinches and punches as Paul complained. John pushed him again, this time gesturing for him to move so he could sit beside him. 

"Want me to rub it for you?" He asked with a smile and Paul shrugged,

"Are you any good at back rubs?" He questioned back. John rolled his eyes, 

"I'm good at everything." He grinned and Paul looked at him with a furrowed brow. John spread his legs a little and moved back against the headboard, Paul scoffed before shuffling between Johns legs,

"M'kay but be gentle.." Pauly replied tentatively. John nodded and pulled Paul closer, raising the boys shirt slightly as he placed his hands against the exposed skin. Paul stiffened up a little again and John grinned,

"Cold hands?" He teased as he ran his thumbs over the dimples on the small of Pauls back. 

"I- uh- yeah.." Paul replied before slowly relaxing back into Johns touch as the man began to push and kneed his tender muscles. Pauls breathing was heavy and John felt his mind wandering, his hands wanting to do the same. The younger mans lips were parted and he hummed every so often, just as Johns fingers brushed the right spots. Paul was very vocal, his hushed voice complimenting Johns hands,

"You've done this before haven't you?" He chuckled. Just as Paul began to fall into the rhythm of Johns hands, his eyes now closed, the older man removed his touch leaving the boys back exposed. Pauly looked back over his shoulder,

"What're you doing?" He questioned. John swallowed heavily and Paul noticed, his cheeks going a little pink as he tried to ignore the fact that John could probably tell he was super into this. John said nothing and placed his hands back onto Paul, pulling himself a little closer this time so his chest was almost against Pauls back. 

The two fell quiet again as John got back into his rhythm. Paul had very pale, soft skin and Johns large, calloused hands pushed and prodded in all the right areas causing Paul to make little appreciative noises as he relaxed back against John. The older man moved his hands up a little and Paul made a noise that told John to move his hands back down. 

"Not sore there." Paul stated. John smiled,

"Sore here?" He asked, moving his hands to the left,

"Not really.." Paul replied, John moved his hands to the far right,

"How 'bout here?" He questioned,

"Nope." John continued to move his grip, pushing his thumbs into the small of Pauls back as the younger man shook his head again,

"Lower." Paul said. John manoeuvred his fingers down so they rested just under the band of Pauly's pyjama bottoms as he repeated the question,

"Here?" His voice became more soft, the whole room falling quiet as Pauls shaky breathing became more apparent. The younger man nodded, his eyes still shut as John began to make small circles against his skin. Paul shivered a little at the lightness of Johns touch,

"Tickles." Paul murmured almost sleepily, his own hands moving to stop Johnny's actions as he shivered again. Pauls hands held Johns wrists still for a moment,

"Johnny, can I try something?" He asked, his voice shaking and the older man paused before nodding. Paul guided his hands around to the front of his body. Johns breathing slowed as he moved to be flush against his best friend. Neither boy was 100% sure on what was about to happen, Paul just held Johns hands against his tummy for a moment before John took the initiative and began to move them downwards at a painfully slow speed. John rested his head on the younger mans shoulder and broke the silence,

"Pauly?" He whispered softly. 

"Mhmm.." The brunette replied, his face burning as Johns hands suddenly came in contact with his lower half. John took a shallow breath before continuing,

"Do you want me to touch you.. like that?" Paul took a deep breath then nodded, Johns hands falling from his own as the older man began to palm him slowly, testing the waters as he began to apply a little more pressure and speed. Pauls breathing picked up pace as he kept his eyes screwed shut. 

"Is this good?" John asked in a hushed tone, his actions slowing again slightly before Paul nodded in response. John tilted his head ever so slightly and he pressed a fleeting kiss against the back of Pauly's neck. The younger man pulled at his bed covers as he clenched his thigh muscles,

"More." He managed breathlessly. John wasn't sure what the boy meant by that but he went with his gut instinct and moved his hand carefully under the waist band of Pauls pyjama pants, rubbing him now through his underwear. Paul began to roll his hips into Johns palm, his backside rocking against the older man as his bit down on his lip. 

"More." He repeated and John moved his hand under the final layer of clothing. Paul was almost fully hard and John had never been in this situation before so could only go off what felt good to himself. He started off tentatively but as Pauls noises grew in volume so did Johns confidence. He began to kiss Pauly's neck as he touched him, biting lightly on his skin as he whispered hotly in his ear. 

"God you're so hot." Johns breath was warm against his pale skin and Paul moaned quietly in response as he pulled at the bedsheets with his empty hands. 

"You wanna know how good you make me feel?" John muttered and Paul nodded hurriedly, letting John guide his smaller hands in between them as he unbuttoned his trousers. Paul felt Johns breathing quicken as he began to touch him, Johns length was a lot more impressive than his own. 

Paul moaned as he copied what Johns hands were doing to him. Neither of them had been with men before so they could only go off the responses they gave one another. Paul was very vocal about what felt good whereas John was quieter, his pleasure shown through the soft, subtle, dirty comments he made. 

"That's good baby.." He murmured as he trailed kisses along the side of Pauls neck. The younger man whimpered slightly as he felt John brush up against his backside, his tummy knotting as John whispered profanities in his ear. 

"I bet you're so tight. Never been fucked. One day I'll fuck you. Make you moan for me, just like you are now." John promised, his hands tightening around Paul as he pushed him closer to the edge causing him to rub his ass against him. Pauly's hands were now being guided by Johns spare one, bringing the two of them up to speed as Paul let out a string of quiet moans and whimpers. 

"Close." Pauly gasped and John bit his neck harshly, kissing over the patchy bruise he'd created. 

"I know sweetie, me too." He replied, his words quiet and lust filled. The two continued to touch one another until Paul gave way first, a wet patch forming on his pants and his lips parted as he gasped and whimpered silently whilst John guided him through one of the most intense orgasms he'd had in a long time. John kissed and suckled the skin of his neck, leaving numerous bruises on his pale, cleanly shaven skin. The boys eyes watched Johns skilful hands and he bucked his hips until he'd finished, his innocent noises fading off as he began to focus on John again. 

John followed soon after, his cum coating Pauly's smaller hand as he cussed and groaned into the younger mans shoulder. Johns noises were less innocent, his breath hot as he swore and grunted as Pauly finished him off. 

"You're so good baby.." He murmured as Paul removed his hand from John and tentatively raised it to his mouth, the older man watching with lust as he licked across it slowly. 

"Fuck Pauly, bet I taste so good hmm?" John muttered, his eyes wide and heart racing as the boy swallowed with a smile and a shy nod. 

"You should just go straight for my mouth next time." He teased, his cheeks rosy as John panted, his own cheeks a dark shade of red. 

"Sounds like a plan." He agreed with a smirk as he tried to comprehend what had just happened, and Paul smiled sweetly, 

"Sounds like a plan." He nodded. 

"Sounds like a plan." John repeated again with laugh, falling back onto the sheets with a content sigh as he watched Pauly rub the small of his back,

"You still owe me a back rub.." He stated, flopping down next to John. 

"If they all end like this then I'm completely fine with giving you back rubs all day. Everyday." He smirked, kissing the boys temple. Paul laughed softly, his hair sticking up in some places, making him look like he'd just woken up. 

"Sounds like a plan." He teased with a grin. 

"Sounds like a plan indeed." John agreed.


End file.
